


You're My Person

by orphan_account



Series: Napoleon Complex [3]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Femme Brooke, Hard Packing, Light Angst, Marriage Proposal, Smut, Strap-Ons, Stud Vanessa, engagement fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 18:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21001871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Vanessa has been thinking about proposing to Brooke for over a year now, and she's sure it'll be just as magical as she imagined it in her head. The only downside is that the proposal has proven to be the single most difficult thing she has ever done in her life.





	You're My Person

**Author's Note:**

> So here the long awaited proposal fic finally is. It's so damn long but I couldn't have possibly made it any shorter:) I worked so hard to make it perfect, so i genuinly hope you all enjoy!

“It’s not funny! And you’re both idiots! Help me out here!”

“V chill, I thought you were supposed to be the queen of big romantic gestures? Stop freakin’ out and just get to it, your mushy ass will surely figure it out sooner or later”

Vanjie, A’keria and Yvie were sitting at their home bar, destressing after a particularly rough training session. Normally, this would be the time for them to unwind and relax before heading home to their respective partners. Today however, it didn’t seem like that was in the cards as Vanessa continued to rant to her two teammates, who also had the misfortune of being her best friends.

“That’s easy for you to say Oddly, you’re not the one who’s been walking around with a secret the size of Canada for over a year!”

A’keria snorted at the comment, rolling her eyes as she sipped her beer, to which Vanjie sent her a dirty glare. Yvie just laughed at her, shaking her head in disbelief. The lack of support was driving Vanessa up the walls, of course the two of them would find her current predicament fucking hilarious. She loved her them to death, but that didn’t stop her from wanting to strangle them every once in a while.

“Vanj, I’m pretty sure Brooke doesn’t even care how you propose to her, she’s been dating you for nearly three years, her standards can’ t be that high!”

Yvie burst out laughing at A’keria’s comment, giving her a high five as Vanessa just buried her head into her hands.

Under normal circumstances, she would’ve thrown a similar insult to the other woman, if it hadn’t been for the forbidden word being used, making her heart sink a little bit lower in her chest.

A proposal.

Tonight hadn’t been the first time the thought crossed Vanessa’s mind. In fact, a proposal was all she had been thinking about for the past year.

Her overly romantic side was the worst kept secret ever. Everyone who was in any way close to the small brunette knew that even though she looked tough, all strong and athletic with muscular lines, she really was the biggest, most romantic wuss out there.

Ever since she was a little girl, she had been dreaming about getting down on one knee in front of that picture perfect girl, and asking her to marry her. She had the most elaborate fantasies about how exactly it was going to happen, involving rose petals, angels singing, and twelve rainbows shining brightly in the sky. It was silly and childish, but she wasn’t going to settle for less than perfection.

So when her and Brooke’s paths crossed, she had just known that this was her moment, her time to shine.

Brooke was the one, there had never been any question about it in Vanessa’s mind. Sure, she had dated around a bit in her early twenties, quite a lady killer in her earlier days. But when she met Brooke, it had just started to make sense all at once, and suddenly every one of her previous relationships paled in comparison.

Vanessa adored everything about her. The way Brooke wrinkled her nose always making her laugh, the blonde only doing it whenever she fell asleep on Vanessa’s chest after a particularly long day. She loved it when Brooke teased the hell out of her, even though she would never admit that to the other woman out loud, not wanting to give her any more ammunition. And besides, waking up to her sweet lingering kisses in the morning made it all more than worth it.

She loved Brooke so much it fucking hurt.

The ring had been bought more than a year ago, and she has been carrying it in her pocket for what seemed like an eternity. Sometimes, she would open the small velvet box just to sneak a peek at it when Brooke was out doing groceries or making a long phone call, and it always managed to put a smile on her face.

It just screamed Brooke. The diamond shining brightly in the daylight as she held it in her hand. Classy and elegant, while still perfectly exquisite and over the top all at the same. It had cost her more than the price of the exclusive sports car she drove, but she hadn’t even blinked an eye when the girl behind the counter had mentioned the exact number. Brooke deserved nothing less than perfection in her eyes, something one of a kind, just like her, and Vanessa would gladly spend all the money she had to her name to make the blonde happy.

All that was left was that one perfect moment to slide it onto her finger.

Initially, she had been convinced that nothing possibly could go wrong.

What she hadn’t expected however, was that Brooke had turned out to be the single most difficult person on the planet to propose to.

Over the past couple of months, Vanessa had made countless attempts at surprising the blonde, each attempt more extravagant and outrageous than the previous one. But in one way or another, the universe had abruptly sabotaged her every single time.

The first time she tried was on Brooke’s birthday back in March. She had organised the most romantic rooftop dinner on top of the Eiffel tower, looking out at the skyline of Paris. It had been everything out of a dream, candles burning, soft music playing… The setting couldn’t have been more perfect. Brooke had looked like a dream, her hair flowing in the wind while the lights of the city shined brightly behind her, while Vanessa had dressed up in her fanciest suit, ready for whatever the night was going to bring her.

That was until the waiter had dropped a glass of red wine all over Brooke, the crimson liquid seeping through the fabric of her gorgeous white dress, absolutely ruining it in the process. The poor man had apologised over and over again, and while Vanessa wasn’t mad about the honest mistake, it felt like her whole world broke down when Brooke had insisted to go back the hotel room to get changed, in the process ruining the entire mood. Getting back onto the plane the next day with the ring still in her suitcase had been the worst feeling in the world.

The next time she planned to pop the question was on their anniversary back in March, during their trip to Aruba. She had found the perfect private spot on the beach, and had decorated it with fairy lights and flowers. The plan was to take Brooke for a walk, and when they would arrive at the spot, a small plane with a banner saying “Will you marry me?” would pass right by them. She had made the arrangements with the pilot months in advance, just to make sure that nothing would get in the way this time.

What she couldn’t have foreseen, was the huge tropical storm that forced them to stay inside that entire weekend. The decorations had been ruined by the huge amounts of rain and the pilot had informed her that he wouldn’t be able to fly because of the bad weather. Brooke had been none the wiser, seemingly perfectly content with spending their two days off wrapped up in the sheets with her girlfriend. What she hadn’t known was that Vanessa had been dying on the inside.

“Honestly, fuck the both of you. If it wasn’t for the two of you, I wouldn’t even be in this shitty situation!” Vanessa exclaimed, downing her beer in one go out of pure misery.

Her most recent attempt took place during Christmas night. Since all of her big plans up until now had failed, she had tried a different approach. One that would guarantee a good outcome, there was no possible way anything could screw it up this time.

Due to work, her and Brooke wouldn’t be able make it home to visit either one of their families, so they had decided to just keep it small and make a romantic night out of it with just the two of them. Vanessa had wrapped the small ring box up in the wrapping paper with tiny kittens on it that she and Brooke had bought especially for the holiday season, and had planned to gift it to her right in front of the Christmas tree after dinner.

Simple and sweet, just perfect.

No room for error this time.

So imagine her surprise when just when they were about to have dinner, the doorbell rang and Plastique and Scarlet happily walked in, followed by Yvie and A’keria. Brooke’s eyes had been shining with excitement, exclaiming that she had asked their friends to join them, since she knew Vanessa would hate spending Christmas Eve without their family or friends present. The seemingly sweet gesture making Vanessa feel like a train had just hit her out of nowhere.

Her teammates had received the biggest death glare from Vanessa upon walking in, apologetic looks painted on their faces as they looked at their leader in despair. They had later explained that they had tried to get out of it in any way possible, but Brooke had insisted, and when Yvie’s wife Scarlet had basically begged her to go, she hadn’t known how to talk herself out of it. As a result, Vanessa had spent the entire night sulking in front of the brightly lit Christmas three.

“Look, we’re sorry, okay. But V, come on, Brooke looks at you like the sun shines out of your ass, you’re overthinking this, just go with it, and I’m sure she’ll say yes”

A’keria’s hand on her shoulder should’ve felt comforting, but it didn’t. She was starting to think she was cursed, and she couldn’t help but feel sick to her stomach at the thought of messing it all up once more.

—

“Baby?”

Vanessa was slightly confused as she walked into the apartment and didn’t immediately spot Brooke in the living room where she expected her to be. A lovely yet unexpected smell greeted her as she walked further into the large space, suddenly making her very aware of the fact that she had forgotten to eat after practice.

It was comfortably warm inside as the crackling sounds of the fire in the burning fireplace filled the room. Lights were dimmed as music played softly in the background. A few candles strategically placed on the cupboard next to the television.

“Wow, who are you and what happened to my non-romantic girlfriend?” She laughed as she walked to the open kitchen, spotting Brooke standing in front of the oven.

Brooke looked up when she heard Vanessa’s voice, laughing at the remark as she closed the oven after putting the lasagna inside, Vanessa’s favourite.

“No I’m actually serious, why you spoilin’ me like this baby? It ain’t even my birthday or nothin’”

Vanessa laughed as she walked closer to Brooke, taking off her jacket and hanging it over the chair, before moving to lean back against the kitchen counter as she watched Brooke work. The table was already set, rose pedals everywhere with a burning candle in the middle. It was a strange sight, a perfect picture of domestic bliss that she didn’t exactly come home to every night.

As far as she was concerned, Brooke was a perfect girlfriend. However, you couldn’t exactly call her an ideal homemaker. Not that Vanessa expected her to be in any way, more than happy to either try to make a simple dish herself, or simply order some takeout to munch on in front of the television. Still, she could get used to coming home to this.

Vanessa couldn’t help but let her eyes linger when Brooke leaned forward to check on the dish in the oven, her tiny red dress riding up just a little and revealing a bit more skin than she probably intended. It almost hurt to tear her eyes away when Brooke finally walked over to her and placed her hands around her neck.

“Because I missed you” She mumbled, placing a sweet kiss on the smaller woman’s lips. A hum of content escaping her as she deepened the kiss, finally being able to see her girlfriend again after a long day.

“You know we actually saw each other this morning, didn’t you?” Vanessa teased when she pulled away, sliding her arms around Brooke’s waist.

Brooke just nestled into deeper into Vanessa’s embrace, placing her hands on her lower back as she pulled her closer, Vanessa instinctively letting her fingers comb through Brooke’s long locks, slightly tangling them in the process.

“Shut up, I’m doing something nice for you”

Vanessa just laughed before pressing her lips against Brooke’s once again, taking her bottom lip into her mouth before moving to explore the other woman’s mouth. The stress from earlier nearly forgotten, as she felt her disappointment over her current predicament slip away. She was home.

Brooke broke the kiss when she felt Vanessa’s hands slip under her dress, grabbing at her ass as she started pressing hungry kisses to her neck, nipping at the sensitive spot under her ear.

“Ness… I prepared dinner” She playfully protested, pulling away lightly, looking at Vanessa like she was ready to scold her anytime soon if she carried on distracting her. Unfortunately for her, Vanessa’s eyes didn’t show any sign of wanting to stop anytime soon.

“I ain’t hungry… or at least not that kind of hungry, if you get what I’m sayin’” She breathed into Brooke’s mouth, revelling in the gasp the taller woman released when she squeezed her ass cheek lustfully, letting her hands fully explore the skin hidden under her skin tight dress.

“But the lasa…” Brooke weakly protested, but Vanessa could tell by the way her body leaned into the touch that the Italian dish was already long forgotten in her mind.

“Shhh, it can wait” Vanessa laughed before positioning Brooke against the kitchen counter, hungrily kissing her as Brooke nearly fell over.

All that was left from that point on was a mix of smiles and giggles as they clumsily tried to make their way to the bedroom, nearly tripping over Vanessa’s sports bag in the process. Brooke pulling at Vanessa’s baggy sweatshirt, while Vanessa let her hands grope all over the other woman’s body. Clothes flying everywhere as they tried to navigate their way through the apartment.

In the end, the bedroom was deemed too far away, and they both gave up when they reached the couch in front of the burning fireplace. Lips practically glued together as they tried to touch as much bare skin their hands could reach, allowing themselves to fully explore each other’s bodies.

Brooke was the first one to come up for air, attaching her lips to Vanessa’s neck as soon as her mouth was free. Leaving little love bites that Vanessa’s teammates surely would make fun of tomorrow. Not that the brunette cared much at the moment, too drunk on love to stop her.

Her hands made their way to Brooke’s back, playing with the light pink strap before unhooking the lace bra, pulling it off her body with expertise. She hesitated the urge to immediately touch the flawless skin, and instead got down on her knees on the carpet in front of the couch, hooking her thumbs under Brooke’s panties and swiftly pulling them down her long legs.

It was only then that Vanessa finally took the time to take in the sight in front of her.

“Fuck, you’re an angel…”

Brooke was smiling down at her, so genuinely that it made Vanessa’s heart stop. Truly breath taking, Vanessa’s own masterpiece, her little piece of heaven.

She was a sight to behold. Simply leaning back against the pillows of the couch, practically offering her body up to Vanessa. Her soft breasts full, the rosy-coloured nipples erect as a result of her evident arousal. Vanessa knew from experience that if she pinched them between her fingers like she so often did, the blonde would buck into her thigh while aching her back deliciously, so incredibly sensitive in that area.

Her spread thighs almost made Vanessa need to take a moment to compose herself. Her pink folds spread so prettily, the growing wetness already dripping all over their satin couch. Shiny and inviting, begging to be touched only by her. Vanessa normally would be worrying about the mess they were making, but not now, not when her girl was prepped and ready for her to take, looking at her with so much love in her eyes. So stunning and so very hers.

She slowly pulled Brooke’s legs over her shoulders, directly faced with her shining centre. The sight in front of her making it difficult to contain herself, wanting nothing more then to dive in face first and just taste and feel.

But not today, no, today she was going to take it slow. It was like the entire universe stood still, and the only thing left were the two of them. Fully planning to take her time today, and show Brooke exactly just how crazy she was about her.

“What you want, baby? I’ll give you anything today, you just have to ask” Normally her words we be filled with underlying teases, hidden messages to try and drive Brooke wild. Today however, there was nothing but gentleness to her voice, as she softly kissed Brooke’s inner thigh, letting her know that she was utterly sincere for once.

Suddenly those big blue eyes were staring right at her, filled with want and slight desperation. It made her smile, not used to seeing the woman who usually took whatever she wanted without any hesitation so flustered.

“Brookie please, tell me?” Her fingers stroked up and down her silky thighs, applying just the right amount of pressure.

“Please lick me” The shaky words were barely audible, but they were there, and Vanessa really didn’t need more than that. She shot a beaming smile at Brooke before licking a slow stripe up the length of her already quivering pussy, causing the other woman to let out a desperate whine, pulling at Vanessa’s short bob to get her closer to where she wanted her, causing the shorter woman to laugh.

“so damn needy”

Brooke was just about to throw out a retort when Vanessa finally connected her lips to her clit, sucking on it gingerly.

“Fuck…”

“Feels good, baby?” She asked when she pulled her mouth away for a quick second, replacing her lips with her thumb as she rubbed small circles on Brooke’s sensitive spot. Increasing the pressure bit by bit, knowing that it would make the blonde see stars.

Driving Brooke towards the edge bit by bit.

“Yes, oh god…yes” She moaned so prettily, closing her eyes as she leaned back and just enjoyed it, tangling her fingers in Vanessa’s hair.

Her fingers continued her assault as she lapped at Brooke’s entrance, giving her the continuous stimulation she knew she so badly needed. Letting her tongue drive deep inside her, her addictive taste lingering on her tongue as she worked. Every small touch making Brooke plead for more.

“Ness…Ness…”

“What Sweetheart?”

She gave her reddened clit another lick. Absolutely swollen, peaking out of its hood as Vanessa’s tongue flicked against the sensitive numb, making Brooke clench her thighs around her head.

“W-want you, want your strap”

The request made Vanessa stop in her tracks, struggling for a moment to collect her breath.

Suddenly she realised that that was exactly what she wanted as well. She needed to be close to Brooke, to be surrounded by just her and her alone.

The thought of being inside of Brooke, of slowly taking her apart suddenly way too much to handle.

She started palming her boxers subconsciously, suddenly very aware of the harness under them as she rubbed at the hard appendage attached to her upper thigh, revelling in the way Brooke was staring at her, like she was the single most desirable thing on the planet.

She loved wearing her strap, both at home or in public. It gave her a feeling of comfort she herself couldn’t quite explain, while also just feeling very ‘right’ at the same time. It fit her like a glove, making her legs spread apart just a bit further than they should be, and making her feel all the more confident whenever she walked into a room. Giving her a sense of power that she just couldn’t get enough of.

Yet, what she loved most about it was how it made Brooke look at her. Like she couldn’t keep her hands to herself whenever Vanessa was wearing it in public. Teasin’ and playin’ with her, letting her hand rest on Vanessa’s thigh just a bit too high, sitting down on her lap and pressing her ass against it when she thought no one was looking. Swinging her hips in a way she only did when she clearly wanted something from Vanessa.

She knew it made Brooke greedy, lusting after her like no one had ever before, and she loved nothing more than that.

“Baby…” Brooke was already breathless, her hands grabbing at Vanessa in a hopeless attempt to get her closer. Vanessa just laughed and slid her boxers down, before guiding Brooke to lay down on the couch and settling on top of her, suddenly feeling the heat increase even more as the fireplace crackled in the background.

She leaned up to give Brooke a sweet kiss, all the while taking a second to cup her tits in her hands, gently rubbing the engorged nipples with her thumbs. She felt Brooke’s hands slide down her ass, greedily squeezing the flesh between her fingers and digging her nails into the sensitive skin.

She took the strap into her hand and guided it towards Brooke’s soaked centre, stroking it up and down the entire area, loving the way her entire body trembled as she moaned longingly into her mouth.

“You want me, angel? Want me to make you feel all nice and good?”

“Yes…want you, Baby. Only you…”

Vanessa groaned at her words before positioning herself in front of Brooke’s entrance, and after taking a quick moment to breathe, finally slowly pressing into her.

A soft cry ripped its way out of Brooke’s mouth, her head thrown back as she arched her back. Subconsciously pressing back against Vanessa’s cock, as the brunette released a hoarse moan herself when the ridge of the toy pressed against her own clit.

After taking a quick pause to adjust, Vanessa started to gently thrust into Brooke, the movements of her hips soft yet deliberate. Brooke’s hands were fisted into Vanessa’s hair as she pulled her closer, her entire body softening under Vanessa’s touch as she was being pressed further into the fabric of the couch.

Suddenly her face was being pulled down by Brooke, the blonde’s blue eyes staring right up at her, hazy and unfocussed yet beautiful none the less. Both yearning for the close contact as they pressed their bodies together in a passionate dance that never seemed to end.

The pressure on her own clit nearly proved itself too much as she slightly increased her pace. Feeling the way Brooke was starting to clench around the toy, the tightness intoxicating as she got closer to her own release.

At the same time, Brooke was nearly falling apart, wetness collecting at the side of her eyes as she let out the prettiest noises, throwing her leg over Vanessa as a way to pull her closer, if that was even humanly possible. It was like the both of them were trying to get as close as possible, so that they could merge into one at last.

“N-ness, ness…god, love you”

Brooke’s face was buried in her shoulder, her body shivering as Vanessa pressed right into her sensitive spot, rutting into the tight heat as she upped her pace slightly. The brunette pressing harder into Brooke at every thrust, making her moan incomprehensible words into her mouth.

She moved down to and connected her thumb to Brooke’s clit, before pressing a soft kiss into her hairline.

“I love you too, Brookie, so so much”

That was more than enough to finally push her over the edge. Brooke letting out a desperate sob as her orgasm rocked her body, her toes curling and legs shaking as she buried her face in Vanessa’s hair. Her entire body tensing as she was rode the waves of pleasure. Clinging to Vanessa as if she was her only lifeline. Crying wordless praises into the air.

Vanessa continued on thrusting into her, feeling her own body let go at the sight of Brooke’s release. A soft whimper escaping her lips as she groaned into Brooke’s ear, feeling herself go limp afterwards as she settled against her warm body.

Brooke was still breathing heavily when Vanessa came down from her high, the brunette let her hands caress the soft skin under her fingertips as a way to bring her down gently, stroking her sides as she whispered gentle praises into her ear.

“Mmmm…” Brooke tiredly mumbled something unintelligible into her neck, making Vanessa chuckle at her drowsy state.

“What’s that baby? You gotta speak up”

Brooke only buried her face deeper into Vanessa’s neck, making the shorter woman frown at the sudden change in atmosphere. Not used to the usually confident woman acting so unsure of herself. Shyness not something that was usually part of their relationship.

“Brookie, what is it?”

That time when Brooke spoke up, the words were still soft, yet the impact of them was loud and clear.

“Marry me…”

It was like all the air had been sucked out of the room, as Vanessa stared at Brooke with wide eyes, her girlfriend still refusing to meet her eye. Vanessa’s brain all of a sudden shutting down after those two simple words, the meaning of them not registering fully as they rendered her speechless.

“S-scuse me?”

Vanessa couldn’t get the words out, as she slowly removed herself from Brooke and sat down next to her. Her mind running a million miles per hour as she looked at the blonde like she had just grown a second head.

“Baby…I-”

Brooke suddenly got up from the couch, still naked as the day she was born as she ran towards the dinner table she had set up earlier. The absurdity of the situation finally hitting Vanessa. There were clothes everywhere around the apartment, they both hadn’t even fully gotten their breathing back under control, and Brooke had just proposed to her, just like that.

Suddenly she was back, sitting down on the couch next to her. Vanessa immediately noticed the small box in Brooke’s hands. It wasn’t red like the one she herself had hidden in the pocket of her jacket, but blue, and when Brooke opened it she was faced with the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

A broad platinum band with a small diamond accent encrusted in the middle, modern and subtle, absolutely stunning, something Vanessa never knew she wanted until now.

“Brooke…” She knew she had to say something, to answer the single most important question she had ever been asked, but it was like the words were stuck in her throat.

Luckily Brooke finally spoke up, taking away any of the doubt Vanessa had about possibly having misunderstood the question.

“Please marry me, Ness”

Her big blue eyes were filled with so much love as she rambled while her hands shook “I was planning to ask you after dinner, but I’ve been carrying around this stupid thing for months and I’ve been trying so hard to muster up the courage to ask you, I can’t do it anymore, I can’t wait any longer-”

“I…”

“No no no- please let me finish” Brooke placed her finger on top of Vanessa’s lips, shushing her as a way to get her to stop talking, knowing that once Vanessa started, it would be hard to get a word in edgewise.

She took a deep breath before speaking up again “I know this probably isn’t how you imagined this Ness, I’m not some big romantic like you are. You know I’m not exactly good at this kind of stuff, but I’m trying to be…for you, because I know you love it, and I love you…so damn much”

Vanessa saw the tears collecting in the corner of Brooke’s eyes as her voice broke, the hand holding the box trembling as her other hand reached out to hold Vanessa’s. It barely happened that Brooke let someone see her this vulnerable, the usually very composed woman hating to be seen as anything but strong. They had worked so hard on getting her to open up, on making her realise that it was okay to be emotional and raw every once in a while.

Vanessa was the one who had finally helped her break down those barriers.

It only took her a second to realise that Brooke wasn’t the only one who was crying at this point.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is that I just be with you…I do more than anything. I can’t imagine living without you, and there’s no one else I’d rather spend the rest of my life with than you…”

The words came out shaky, but with such sincerity that it made Vanessa’s heart swell. She had never felt more loved than she did at this very moment.

“Ness, will you marry me?”

And that’s when her heart stood still.

“N-no…”

The look Brooke gave her nearly broke her heart into a million tiny pieces. The sad blue eyes further filling with tears as she looked at her girlfriend in pure confusion. Vanessa shaking her head in a frenzy as she looked down at the ring, bringing her hand to her mouth in shock.

“No?”

Brooke’s voice broke as she desperately looked for an answer, staring at her girlfriend like she had just been viciously punched in the chest. When Vanessa saw the tears streaming down Brooke’s cheeks, her own eyes widened like saucers, shaking her head once more as she hurriedly stood up.

“No,no-…wait, wait, a sec-…”

Vanessa rushed into their bedroom, leaving a startled Brooke sitting by herself on the couch. The blonde utterly shell shocked. Her mind immediately going haywire, making herself even more upset as the worst possible scenarios popped into her head: images of Vanessa running out of their apartment, maybe never coming back, Vanessa breaking up with her, telling her she never even loved her to begin with…

Imagine her surprise when Vanessa suddenly came rushing back into the living room, frantically pulling Brooke up by her hand as she stood in front of her, the fireplace still burning in the background.

“No, lemme do this right”

“Ness, what are y-“

Brooke stopped in her tracks as soon as Vanessa got down on one knee. The sight of her in just her sports bra normally something she would find hilarious, if only she wasn’t in a state of pure shock. Her hand was immediately brought to her mouth as more tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t do this months ago, Baby. I was too big of a coward, but I ain’t anymore, I promise”

Vanessa was fumbling over her words as Brooke just stared at her, utterly flabbergasted. She wasn’t the most articulate person in the world, she knew that. But right now she just had to let Brooke know how she felt about her, no matter what.

“Brooke, you know you’re my everything, you have been ever since I met you at that shitty afterparty years ago. I don’t know what in the hell I did to deserve you, but I don’t wanna live in a world where I won’t hear your terrible singing skills when you’re taking a shower in the morning, even though I know you think I can’t hear you.”

She could feel the wetness build up behind her own eyes, but she fought to keep it down, wanting to finish wherever she was going with her improvised speech.

“I need you, baby. You’re my person… that one person they always talk about in those shitty romcoms I always make you watch, even though I know you hate them with a passion”

She grabbed Brooke’s hand, holding it tight as a way of showing her that she never wanted to let go.

“I don’t even care that you suck at being romantic, I love you for it, because that’s what makes you you, and I wouldn’t change that for anything”

Brooke laughed through her sobs as Vanessa stared up at her, stroking her hand gently to calm her down.

I know this ain’t the perfect proposal, but it’s ours, and that’s all I need”

Brooke silently nodded, more tears streaming down her cheeks as Vanessa finally opened the small ring box, the most perfect diamond ring staring right back at her.

“Brooke Lynn Hytes, will you marry me?”

Vanessa doesn’t even remember if there was a clear answer or not, only that suddenly a pair of arms were thrown around her shoulders as Brooke tackled her into a hug. The both of them on the ground on top of their expensive rug, salty tears and laughter mixing as they both kissed each other like they were each other’s lifeline.

It was messy, it was ugly, it was perfect.

And Vanessa wouldn’t have wanted it any other way.

“Y-yes, you asshole”

As she finally slipped the ring over Brooke’s finger. Vanessa realised that those words were all she ever needed to hear.

That was until the fire alarm went off, and they were suddenly being made very aware that the lasagna in the oven did in fact matter after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it! I am taking suggestions for this verse, so you can always send me prompts on tumblr at @HouseOfHytes or just leave them in the comments! I live for the feedback, so please don't be shy:)


End file.
